Blood Essence
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Mi vida era extraña, pero tranquila... Hasta que él apareció. ¿Como decidir entre mi amor y mi destino? ¿Como decidir entre mi gente y la persona que robó mi corazón? Todo comienza con la esencia de la sangre. Short-fic Alice
1. Capitulo 1 Los ojos verdes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalito de una musa loca que ultimamente tengo amordazada _**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Los ojos verdes**

Nunca he sido una chica normal. Mi vida giraba alrededor de una serie de eventos extraños y que, a una persona normal, no podría haber soportado. Esta es la historia de cómo mi vida cambio en un instante, por la esencia de sangre.

…

Toda la vida había sido consciente de mi gran poder. Siempre había sabido que dentro de mí se reunían todas las fuerzas del universo. Mi destino era irreparable, tener tanto poder era un gran problema para una adolescente como yo, pero no podía hacer nada. A veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué me había pasado esto a mí? ¿Por qué no pude ser una persona normal? ¿Por qué tenía que nacer bajo la estrella de la magia? Luego me daba cuenta de que podría ser una aburrida chica con una aburrida vida y se me pasaba. Realmente tener poderes era muy divertido e interesante...

Hasta que lo conocí.

Era una mañana normal. Iba caminando por la calle rumbo a la escuela, porque por muy hechicera que fuera, debía ir a la escuela como todas las niñas de mi edad. Me fastidiaba, porque muchas cosas que se enseñaban yo las desafiaba. Como la ley de gravedad, nada puede mantenerse en el aire "todo lo que sube tiene que bajar"… todo cae. ¡Si claro! Díganselo a mi poder de levitación.

Me encontraba tranquila, hasta que paso alguien rápidamente junto a mí y me hizo caer. Levanté la vista y vi a un niño en bicicleta que se reía de lo que había hecho. Me moleste y pensé en lanzarle algún conjuro cuando una piedra lo golpeo y se cayó de la bici. Busque con la mirada a mi salvador, hasta que lo encontré. Un muchacho rubio, de mi edad, con unos impactantes ojos verdes.

Pero eso no era todo, tenía en el aura un no-se-que que me hizo ponerme en guardia cuando se me acercó y me tendió la mano.

Le miré desconfiadamente y me levanté sin tomársela.

— Gracias—mascullé indiferentemente mientras sacudía mi falda con las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto con voz suave, tenía algo en ella... había algo... no sé...

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias—volví a decir sin mirarle.

— De nada—dijo visiblemente decepcionado.

— Me voy-dije—. Gracias de nuevo.

Y comencé a caminar por la calle. Faltaba poco para que cerraran la reja y yo seguía a tres cuadras de la escuela. Me eche a correr sin pensarlo, pues no podía permitir que me dejaran afuera, sería la tercera vez en la semana. Llegue al instituto sofocada, pero a tiempo.

Claro que lo último que me esperaba era a quien estaba allí.

— Creo que nos vemos de nuevo—me dijo al reconocerme. Casi me caído del susto al ver al chico rubio de inquietantes ojos verdes que me había encontrado en la calle. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Era un estudiante nuevo? ¿Por qué sentía que no era seguro estar a su lado?

— Eso parece—dije sentándome en mi banca. Para mi desgracia él no se movió de la suya, lo que me dio a entender que ocuparía el lugar al lado de mí por el resto del ciclo escolar. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre?—pregunto. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar por algún medio que era eso que él me provocaba. No era amor, claro que no. No conocía ese sentimiento, pero se supone que debe ser hermoso y provocador ¿no? Yo no sentía nada de eso, al contrario. Sentía desconfianza, un poder que me repelía, que me exigía que me alejara de él a gritos. Pero a la vez me atraía, como un mosquito a la luz.

— Creo que antes de preguntar el nombre a una persona debes de decir el tuyo—repliqué.

— Cierto—dijo riendo quedamente—. Soy Jasper—me tendió la mano—. Jasper Whitlock, ¿tú eres...?

— Alice —dije cortante estrechándole la mano. En ese momento sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo y sentí una enorme energía arremolinándose alrededor. Retire mi mano de golpe, asustada.

— Lo siento. Creo que te he dado "toques"—me dijo supuestamente apenado

— No es nada—respondí.

Definitivamente lo que sentí no eran toques. ¿Que era entonces?

Los días fueron pasando. No tuve más contacto con Jasper desde aquel día. A veces me hablaba, pero yo hacia lo imposible por ignorarlo. No quería tener ningún trato con alguien que tenía una energía tan extraña. No había hablado de ello con nadie, pero no quería arriesgarme a nada.

Era desconfiada, mucho en realidad. Una hechicera no puede ser menos, pues el mundo no comprende nuestra situación. Tenía que cuidarme de casi todos, mucho más si mi instinto me decía que algo no andaba bien con alguien.

Un día en el receso, me encontraba en el patio tomando el almuerzo cuando se acercó a mí con paso muy decidido. Mire a todos lados buscando algo en lo que excusarme para desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible, pero no encontré nada. Entonces llego hasta mí.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte cuando se me quedó mirando fijamente. Me intente portar lo bastante grosera como para alejarlo de mi en ese momento, pero al parecer no se amedrento ni un poquito por mi actitud.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras siempre, Alice? ¿Qué tienes contra mí? —dijo visiblemente molesto.

¿Que podía hacer? Decirle _"¿Porque tu aura tiene algo muy extraño para mi, que no me gusta y no quiero saber qué es?"_ Pensaría que estaba loca, como muchos lo hacían. Me le quede mirando fijamente, sus ojos verdes despedían algo, algo para lo que no estaba lista. ¿Qué decía? ¿Por qué demonios no venia una buena idea a mi cabeza en ese momento? ¿Qué rayos podía decirle en este segundo?

— No lo sé—al final fue todo lo que pude decir. No pude decir nada más.

— Mira, tengo algo que decirte...—dijo poniendo una expresión un tanto incomoda que me incomodó a mí.

— ¿Qué?—pregunte alerta.

— Es que yo... yo... —no dijo nada más. Se lanzó sobre mí y me besó.

Nunca me habían besado. Mucho menos de aquella manera. Era algo extraño, pero me sentía bien. Después de varios intentos fallidos de quitármelo de encima, me relajé y decidí disfrutar de aquel beso tan apasionante. Sentía como si todo se hubiera detenido, el tiempo, las ideas, la vida misma. Sentía sus labios helados contra mí, ¿Por qué estaban fríos? Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no me importo en absoluto. Solo sé que disfrute más que nunca en mi vida. ¿Cómo era que no había besado antes? Era la mejor sensación del universo entero. El mundo en un segundo, la vida en un instante. Mi corazón se aceleró fuertemente y sentí que mis piernas temblaban.

Enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerque más a mí, pidiendo más. ¿Nunca me saciaría? Esto no parecía tener fin, sentía que nunca iba a tener suficiente de esa sensación que estaba convirtiendo mi corazón en un galope de caballos salvajes.

Nos separamos unos segundos después y él se me quedo mirando fijamente, como esperando a mi reacción. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Me reía? ¿Me enojaba y lo golpeaba? ¿O simplemente me ponía en plan sarcástico? ¿O le decía que me había gustado el beso? ¿Y si lo golpeaba fingiendo molestia mientras le decía sarcásticamente que me gustó el beso y luego reía?

No tuve que pensar, porque a unos metros estaba la Trabajadora Social de la escuela, mirándonos con reproche. Se acercó a nosotros con paso decidido y me asusté. Nunca en la vida me habían metido un reporte, ni una suspensión. Ninguna amonestación en sí. Mi expediente estaba más blanco que la nieve y si se ensuciaba no lo soportaría. Era muy vanidosa en cuanto a ello y me lo arruinaría todo.

¿Qué hice? Eche a correr, tomada de la mano de Jasper. Corrimos por toda la escuela. La Trabajadora Social gritaba e intentaba seguirnos, pero era una señora muy mayor para aguantarles el paso a dos adolescentes. Me sentí mal por ella, pero mi expediente permanecería limpio. No iba a permitir que un beso que me habían robado (aunque realmente lo había disfrutado) manchara aquello que había cuidado tanto. Quizá sonara tonto o pretencioso, pero como "humana" mi expediente era de lo único que podía estar orgullosa, pues aun siendo hechicera mantenía mi expediente perfecto.

Cuando llegamos a un rincón apartado detrás de los salones, mire a Jasper y le dije:

— Muy bien ¿que fue eso?

— Lo siento, pero me gustas mucho y no sabía como decírtelo. Fue un impulso— dijo agachando la cabeza visiblemente apenado. Sentí una punzada de culpa, pues yo había respondido al beso más por placer que por él. Aunque realmente era guapísimo, no podía permitirme sentir algo así. ¡Jamás!

— ¿Cómo es que te gusto si apenas me has tratado? —le pregunté.

— No lo sé. Me gustas mucho, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

— No sé qué decirte...—dije confusa. ¿Me gustaba? Sí que me gustaba, pero había algo en el que no terminaba de convencerme.

— No importa, solo quería que lo supieras—dijo dándose media vuelta con clara intención de irse.

— Oye espera—dije y él volteó—. Perdón por haber sido tan grosera últimamente contigo. Podemos intentar ser amigos.

Él me sonrió complacido. Se notaba que le agradaba la oportunidad que le estaba dando... Claro que no sabía el lío en el que me estaba metiendo.

…

Paso el tiempo, como es natural. Cuatro meses, sin darme cuenta siquiera. Jasper y yo llevábamos una relación bastante buena. Al principio habían sido solo saludos y despedidas, luego platicamos de las clases, hasta que comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestra vida privada. La confianza entre nosotros crecía poco a poco conforme convivíamos diariamente. Poco a poco lo que sentía por él, así como la intriga del poder que contenía su aura crecían en mi, hasta el punto en que competían ambos sentimientos entre sí volviéndome loca.

Aquella mañana entré en el salón y lo encontré sentado en el banco de siempre. Me miró con esos ojos verdes que tanto me inquietaban y me dijo:

— Ya no soporto más—ni los buenos días, ni un hola. Lo que me quería decir realmente era urgente, me asuste de los que fuera que quería decir—. Debo decirte esto ya...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Se que quedamos en ser amigos, pero no puedo seguir siendo solo tu amigo.

Me le quede observando expectante. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no estaba segura de querer escucharlo. No estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, solo estaba segura de que su aura me atraía y me repelía. Un juego que me tenía completamente desesperada. Espere, hasta que lo dijo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

A pesar de saberlo no pude evitar sentir sorpresa de escucharlo así. Abrí los ojos como un búho y mi respiración se aceleró. No supe que responder de inmediato, me quede en shock. Tuve que hacerme un auto test-veloz para ayudarme a tomar una decisión. ¿Me gustaba? Sí, sí que me gustaba. ¿Me agradaba su compañía? Demasiado para mi salud mental. ¿Quería ser su novia? …

— Si—dije entes de responderme mentalmente, lo que me llevo a darme una bofetada imaginaria y decirme hasta de lo que iba a morir en mi cabeza. Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿De verdad? —me miro con ojos cautelosos y tranquilos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener ojos verdes? ¿Por qué? Esos orbes me cautivaban demasiado. No era solo el misterio de su aura (sobre eso yo quería pensar que se trataba de un poder que él mismo desconocía), sino que era el color, el brillo… TODO. Sus ojos eran una trampa mortal para mí.

— Si—disipé todas mis dudas en ese instante. No estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que hacía, pero estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Entonces me besó. Nunca había sentido sus labios contra los míos como en esa ocasión. Si el beso que nos habíamos dado tiempo atrás había sido todo una experiencia para mi, este era lo mejor que me había pasado. Era una sensación cálida o fría. Sus labios estaban helados nuevamente, pero su cuerpo entero irradiaba un calor sofocante, que me llevaba a la locura. Era una sensación extraña, como si sus labios y su cuerpo entero fueran una incongruencia. Cuando nos separamos parecía que el universo se había movido de su lugar original. Mis piernas, mis rodillas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba fuertemente. Lo mire y no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo creer que él era mío? Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

…

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Me soñé en medio de una densa oscuridad, corría, corría, corría… No había nada en ningún lado, solo la oscuridad, la oscuridad y mil veces la oscuridad. En eso escuche una voz que se me hizo muy familiar.

"Cuidado… cuidado… cuidado…" ¿Cuidado de qué? Era una voz femenina, estaba completamente segura de que la conocía, pero no podía saber a quién pertenecía. Comencé a sentirme angustiada al no saber quien me advertía, de que me advertía.

Y en medio de las sombras escuché otra voz. Una voz más suave que inmediatamente identifiqué como la de Jasper. La escuché y por inercia la seguí. Me decía "Ven" de una manera suave, acariciando las palabras y yo sentía que no podía hacer otra cosa que buscarlo, buscarlo y encontrarlo. Comencé a caminar entre las sombras, cada vez más aprisa. Aun escuchaba la voz de la mujer que me decía "¡cuidado! ¡CUIDADO!" pero no la escuchaba, solo escuchaba la de Jasper, que me llamaba, que me arrastraba, que me jalaba, que me perdía. No supe en qué momento comencé a caer a través de un agujero extraño y sentí mucho miedo, angustia, desesperación… lo último que vi eran un par de ojos verdes.

* * *

_***Klau se asoma para ver si hay alguien por aqui pensando matarla* **_

_**Hola! (que pena D:) **_

_**Primero lo primero. Dedico este Short-fic principalmente a Lulú, por recordarme que hace mil años que no dejo nada por aqui. Parece que ya no existo por aqui. Asi que gracias Lulú por regresarme a mi ciber-hogar :3**_

_** Antes que nada una disculpa por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero es que estoy en finales de semestre y tengo muchos trabajos que entregar y examenes que hacer. Creo que ya solo me falta el examen de psicologia y el de fisica (el cual debo pasar con 8, es cuestion de honor -_- ) y finalmente el tiempo me lo consume todo eso y cuando quiero escribir hay algo que debo hacer. Al menos creo que el martes acaba mi presion y podre ponerme a escribir a gusto sus capitulos. Por lo pronto les dejo este primer capitulo de un short fic que escribi en principio como un Imagina en una pagina de Facebook. **_

_**Como han visto nuestra Alice es una hechicera y bastante poderosa, aunque como todas con un genio tipico de adolescente y unas hormonas a todo lo que da. Por otro lado nuestro sexy sureño anda por ahi con un misterio en sus verdes y enigmaticos ojos. *-***_

_**En fin, me despido.**_

_**Nos leemos el martes o miercoles. A ver si paso mi examen.**_

_**Arigato por leer y espero sus reviews.**_

_**Klau :D **_

_**P.D. ¿Que pensarian si me pongo a escribir de anime tambien? No dejare de escribir Jalice, pero tambien quiero escribir sobre algunos animes.**_


	2. Capitulo 2 Esencia de sangre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de una musa que agradeció que la desamordazara despues de varios meses de secuestro :\**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**Esencia de Sangre**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la formalización de mi relación con Jasper. Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Claro que no le había rebelado aun mi secreto a Jasper. No pensaba hacerlo pronto, era un secreto muy cuidado. Éramos pocos en la familia quienes teníamos poderes, solo mi abuela, una prima (a quien hacía años no veíamos) y yo.

Me encontraba reflexionando sobre todo esto cuando escuché el sonido de mi celular. Lo encendí y leí un mensaje de Jasper "Abre la ventana" Sonreí inconscientemente y me pregunte que se traería entre manos. Me acerque a mi ventana y la abrí… Lo que encontré era lo último que me esperaba.

Jasper estaba encaramado en la enredadera que subía por un costado de mi cuarto, justo a un lado de mi ventana. Me miraba sonriente y yo no sabía qué rayos hacer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté.

— Intento entrar por tu ventana—me dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Lo sería?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté angustiada de que a alguien de mi familia se le ocurriera entrar a mi cuarto y se encontrara con esta extraña escena. Realmente me asustaba lo que pasaría si mi madre se encontraba con esto.

— Quería verte—me dijo y sus ojos despidieron un brillo que le hizo parecer un cachorrito abandonado. Me dio demasiada ternura.

— ¿Pero por qué? —volví a preguntar. No se me ocurría que mas decir pues esto era demasiado extraño para mí. Estaba acostumbrada a ver flores marchitas florecer y a ver los objetos volar por encima de mi cabeza cuando yo lo deseara, pero no a ver un chico en mi ventana.

— ¿Me dejas entrar y te digo? Me estoy cayendo—me dijo con una voz muy tierna.

No muy convencida me aparte de la ventana para que pudiera pasar. Ya una vez adentró me miro a los ojos y se acerco a mí con sigilo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a besarme, pero puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios deteniéndolo…

— Aun no me has dicho por qué has buscado entrar por mi ventana—le dije.

— Me parece que era más romántico así.

— Estás loco—le reproché, pero en el fondo me encanto su gesto. Me di media vuelta para ir a la puerta y echarle cerrojo, no fuera que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar. Él me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

— Pero por ti—me dijo al oído, me di vuelta en sus brazos y me besó lentamente.

En ese momento sentí como si el universo entero se detuviera solo para nosotros dos. Tenía diecisiete años y nunca había sentido el deseo como en ese instante. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese más profundamente. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a acariciar suavemente.

Sin darnos cuenta comenzamos a caminar, él hacia adelante y yo hacia atrás, hasta que mis rodillas toparon con la orilla de mi cama. Poco a poco, me senté en ella y lo jale hacia mí. Nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más largo y necesitado. Era un poder que no entendía. Una sensación de fuego corriendo por mi cuerpo sin permitirme respirar ni pensar, solo sentir.

Sus manos, que estaban heladas, se deslizaron debajo de mi blusa y me hicieron estremecer. Me acarició suavemente haciéndome sentir como si nunca hubiera deseado nada, como si nunca hubiera conocido el amor. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Yo comencé a desabrochar su camisa con decisión, estaba segura de que lo deseaba. Nunca había tenido tanta seguridad de algo en mi vida como en este momento. Necesitaba de él, pero Jasper detuvo bruscamente nuestro beso y se alejó de mí dejándome completamente confundida.

— Esto no está bien—acomodando su camisa.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunte sintiéndome rechazada y triste. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos.

— Por todo, porque tus padres están en tu casa, porque somos muy jóvenes y porque no debería estar aquí.

— Eso habrías pensado antes de venir y meterte a mí recamara por la ventana en medio de la noche— le replique enfadada.

— No pensé que fuera a pasar esto—dijo mirándome con sus ojos verdes como si tratara de hipnotizarme.

— No pensé, muy gracioso…—me crucé de brazos y aparte la mirada de él en un gesto digno.

— Mejor me voy—dijo.

— Si, ¡Lárgate! —le grite sintiendo como la sangre me hervía de puro coraje. En ese momento mis poderes escaparon de mi control y el florero que tenia sobre el tocador salió disparado a su rostro. Él lo esquivó por poco y se me quedó mirando sorprendido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto atónito.

— Dije que te largaras —le replique molesta -no deseaba darle explicaciones de aquello- y él salió por la ventana como flecha.

— No te entiendo— me dijo antes de comenzar a bajar por la enredadera dedicándome una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

Entonces me tire en la cama a llorar como una loca. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se me escapo mi poder de las manos en ese momento? ¿Por qué no podía controlarme en momentos cruciales? ¿Por qué tenía que tener yo este don?

Pase toda la noche llorando. No entendía como era que no se me secaban los ojos, pero no lo hacían. Me dolía que se me hubieran salido de control mis poderes. Me dolía que Jasper me hubiera rechazado. Pero lo que más me dolía era la idea de que pude hacerle daño.

A la mañana siguiente me levante como un zombi, me bañé, me vestí y me arregle como una autómata. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de ir a la escuela para explicarle a Jasper lo sucedido. Tenía toda la intención de decirle lo que había pasado conmigo, de decirle lo que era y lo que le escondía. Ya no quería mentirle. Pero mi cuerpo me respondía muy lento y lo único que deseaba ahora era mi cama y pasar todo el día en ella.

Cuando salí a la calle era tarde y debía llegar a la escuela. Tome el camión y me dormí allí. Desperté una parada antes de la mía y cuando me bajé aún estaba oscuro. Entonces mire el reloj, era demasiado temprano, había confundido la hora…

Comencé a pensar en qué hacer, pues a esa hora la escuela aun estaba cerrada. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar porque escuché un grito y movida por mi estúpida curiosidad fui a ver.

En un callejón había una persona encaramada sobre otra, la persona del suelo gritaba y la otra tenía su boca aferrada a su garganta…

¡VAMPIROS!

Sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi boca dos segundos antes de gritar y como me jalaban hacia atrás.

Me removí como una fiera, buscando en mi mente el hechizo para inmovilizar a los vampiros sin éxito, no lo había practicado demasiado y en ese momento de terror mi memoria se borró. Aquel monstruo me llevó hasta otra calle casi a rastras, entonces en mí mano encendí una bola de fuego para alejarlo de mí, pues esas criaturas lo odian. Me soltó, pero no se alejó mucho. Entonces lo vi… ¡ERA JASPER!

— ¿¡Tú!? —grite.

— Shh… No hagas ruido —me dijo, me dijo haciendo ademan de acercarse a mí, pero lo amenace con el fuego en mi mano, por lo que se quedó estático.

— ¿Pero es que como es posible? —dije susurrando, sintiendo como mi cuerpo entero se estremecía ante esa presencia.

— Yo… —dijo dudoso… y entonces todo encajó.

El frio de su piel, la extraña aura, el poder de atracción que tenía sobre mí, la energía, la carga de electricidad que tenía cuando lo tocaba, ¡TODO!

— ¡ERES UNO DE ELLOS! —grité.

Me miró con ojos tristes y sentí una punzada en el corazón, pero la reemplace rápidamente por ira.

— Si, lo soy. Y tú eres una hechicera—me dijo. No me sorprendió que lo supiera, ellos tienen un olfato desarrollado y nosotros los hechiceros teníamos un olor muy peculiar para ellos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

— No podía…

— ¿Por qué? —le exigí a punto de gritar.

— No me habrías dejado entrar en tu vida.

— ¿Y porque querías hacerlo? —pregunte alcanzando el borde de la histeria. ¿Por qué ocurría todo esto?

— Era mi misión.

— ¿Tu misión?

Esto era el colmo del descaro. Sentí como si me hubieran dado una cubetada de agua helada. Recordé a mi abuela, la líder de la legión de hechiceros, hablando algo de una guerra entre nosotros y otras criaturas. Los vampiros.

— ¿Entonces de eso se trataba todo? —grite al darme cuenta de su juego. ¿Solo se había acercado a mí por eso? ¿Solo por eso? —. De eso se trataba, de hacerme parte de una mentira… de un engaño para traicionar a mi gente—esta vez sí grité.

— Tenia que acercarme a ti para tener cierta información de tu logia. La información que queríamos la tenías tú. Era cuestión de tiempo para que me dijeras la verdad. Entonces, dependiendo de la información que tuviéramos, sería el modo en el que atacaríamos. Era una misión compleja y me la confiaron a mí…

— ¿Entonces era eso? Nunca te importé realmente, solo era un juego para ti… una "misión" —dije enojada.

— Eso era al principio —me dijo.

— ¿Al principio? Y luego que cambio… ¿eh? —lo reté, sintiéndome verdaderamente enfada, pero también me sentí usada y traicionada. Realmente me había enamorado.

— Me enamore de ti realmente—dijo dando voz a mis pensamientos, lo mire como si lo desconociera. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Se había enamorado de mí realmente? ¿Por qué no paro su juego antes de eso, antes de que ambos termináramos lastimados?

— Que débil eres—se escuchó una voz a nuestras espaldas. Me volteé y vi a un tipo alto, rubio cenizo y de aspecto salvaje mirándonos amenazante—. Espera a que se enteren de esto nuestros líderes… ¡será la noticia del siglo!

— ¡Cállate James! —exclamó Jasper parándose frente a mí en ademán defensivo.

— No, esto es una joya. Tu, enamorado y de tu presa.

Me aterré al escuchar la manera salvaje en que James hablaba, acariciaba cada palabra como si se saboreara la sensación de que existiera. Era como si cada palabra tuviera un significado para él y fuera un significado maravilloso. Su aspecto sádico me lleno completamente de miedo. ¿Cómo había acabado en esta situación?

— Aléjate.

— ¿Qué te parece si los unimos en matrimonio? —se mofó—. Unámoslos en la eternidad—cuando dijo eso su mirada cambio y supe que estaba punto de atacar. Me estremecí.

— No la tocarás— gritó Jasper poniéndose más enfrente de mí, cubriéndome por completo de su vista.

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá? —le desafío James. Supe lo que Jasper iba a hacer y temí por él.

— Jasper, no—susurre agarrándome de su brazo.

— Cuando le salte encima, corres— me dijo el muy bajo.

— No por favor— dije a punto de llorar. No quería que se arriesgara por mí, pero estaba consciente de que no podría evitarlo, lo que más quería era que huyéramos los dos de allí.

— Hazlo— me ordenó. Entonces se volvió hacia James y grito—. ¡Yo!

Le saltó encima y el sonido fue como el trueno de un rayo en una noche de tormenta, resonó en mis oídos e hizo eco en mi corazón. Supe en ese instante que no lo volvería a ver. Quería quedarme allí, pero mi instinto fue más fuerte y salí corriendo todo lo que mis pies me daban, tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

_**Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo del short fic. He de decirles que este es el penultimo capitulo, solo queda un capitulo y un epilogo. Pero ya estoy trabajando en los capitulos de sus fics... mentira aun no me decido por cual empezar, digan ustedes!**_

_**Bueno, dejando de lado las aclaraciones... Uy, uy, uy! JASPER ES UN VAMPIRO! D: Y no solo eso, se ha enamorado de Alice de verdad! Pobrecitos lo que les hago sufrir :'( Ahora esperare los jitomatazos y nos iremos a un final a lo Batman...**_

_**¿Sobrevivirá Jasper al enfrentamiento con James? ¿Se volveran a ver en alguna ocasion? ¿Que pasará cuando la legion de hechiceros se entere de lo que ha pasado? Los dejo con estas cuestiones y nos leemos en el siguiente. **_

_**Recomiendenme cual fic quieren leer ya, para saber por donde empezar que no tengo ni idea de por cual empezar.**_

_**Bueno, Arigato por leer y Adeu, nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	3. Capitulo 3 Gran Batalla

**Disclaimer: Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es regalo de una musa que decidio irse de vacaciones y no invitó u.u**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Gran Batalla**

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron y sin darme cuenta llegue a casa de mi abuela. Toque a su puerta como si me persiguiera un demonio, cosa que de alguna manera era cierta. Mi abuela me abrió y me miro extrañada, le pedí que me dejara entrar y ella lo hizo, mirándome de una manera extraña. No sé lo que ella pensaba, pero seguramente sabía lo que se venía.

Una vez dentro le conté todo lo que había pasado, que mi novio y mejor amigo era un vampiro, que su misión era sacar información sobre nuestra legión, que nos había atacado otro vampiro… Tuve que asegurarle como veinte veces que no había logrado que le dijera nada en ningún momento antes de que se quedara tranquila. No estaba en juego solo mi seguridad, sino la de toda la comunidad.

Ella me dijo que no se esperaba que atacaran por ese flanco pero que era bueno que "el chupasangre" no me hubiera sacado información. Me hirió la manera despectiva en la que se refirió a Jasper, pero no podía esperarme menos. Yo misma usaba ese término para referirme a los de su especie.

Esa mañana no fui a la escuela, me quede en casa de mi abuela. Unas horas después ella salió a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y cuando estuve sola me solté a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si le hacían algo a Jasper no me lo perdonaría jamás… ahora me daba cuenta de que desgraciadamente y para mi buena o mala suerte según se le viera, me había enamorado también de Jasper. Sin querer había convertido su ojos y su sonrisa en mi motivo para sonreír, sus palabras dulces se abrazaban siempre a mi corazón de manera suave, haciéndome sentir por un momento como una chica normal, una chica común, sin ningún tipo de poder ni la responsabilidad que ese conlleva.

Recordé la noche anterior, en mi ventana, con su sonrisa de lado que tanto me emocionaba, con sus ojos verdes profundos mirándome con enigma… Entendí que nunca había intentado usarme, entendí que, así como yo tenía un deber con los demás hechiceros de mi legión, él tenía un deber con sus compañeros de su clan. Un deber irrevocable al que nos llevaba eso que éramos, eso a lo que estábamos destinados desde el momento en que nacimos, en el que fuimos creados, concebidos, en el que existimos en este mundo. Un deber que yo no podía remediar. Un deber que ninguno de los dos tenía derecho a rechazar, porque era un deber de nacimiento, de sangre. Una cruz que debíamos cargar al ser lo que éramos… al ser yo una hechicera y al ser él un vampiro. Por eso, nuestro amor estaba prohibido.

¿Pero quién podía imaginar que un amor imposible fuera tan fuerte? ¿Qué un amor tan difícil fuera tan poderoso? En mi corazón no se desvaneció ni flanqueo en ningún momento lo que sentía por Jasper, a pesar de llegar a esa resolución, a pesar de saber que no sería posible para nosotros estar juntos, que lo mejor era olvidarlo… a pesar de saber que no debía seguir amándolo, lo seguía haciendo. ¿Por qué? Corazón, corazón ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de sentir hacia él, se pensar hacia él, de quererlo? Quizá porque me enamore sin querer, porque me enamore sin permiso de mi misma. O quizá porque lo nuestro era más fuerte que un simple sentir de adolescentes. Lo que fuera, estaba perdida en mi amor por Jasper.

Llore hasta que sentí que los ojos se me secarían y luego caí profundamente dormida sobre el sofá de la casa de mi abuela.

Al día siguiente Jasper no se presentó a la escuela, mi mejor amiga me dijo que todo el grupo pensaba que nos habíamos ido de pinta el día anterior, porque ninguno de los dos se había presentado. Ese fue el momento de preocuparme realmente, pues, hasta donde sabia, los vampiros eran muy salvajes e inestables. Entre ellos se mataban sin problemas. Si él tal James mataba a Jasper ¿Qué haría yo? Me enfurecí con la vida por colocarnos en ese lugar, en donde nos había puesto. Por haberme hecho a mí una hechicera y a él un vampiro. No había sido decisión de ninguno de los dos, pero pagábamos por ello ¿Por qué?

En esos días me los pase imaginando un mundo ideal para mi, donde yo no fuera una hechicera, donde él no fuera un vampiro, donde fuéramos solo dos simples adolescentes que se conocen en la escuela, se enamoran y se quedan juntos para siempre. Donde todo lo que había pasado antes de aquella noche en la que Jasper entro por mi ventana, no hubiera sido solo un sueño. Porque para mí eso había sido. Un dulce sueño del que hubiera deseado no despertar jamás. Seguí llorando muchísimo durante tres días seguidos. Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, me enojaba con facilidad, me ponía triste por cualquier cosa, no me podían molestar en ningún momento. Realmente me encontraba mal. Durante varios días imaginando un mundo ideal, llegue a la conclusión de que podríamos estar juntos solo si fuéramos lo mismo. Si él fuera un hechicero… o si yo fuera vampiresa. Y habría estado dispuesta a convertirme si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera. Pero tras tres días de ausencia en la escuela, tras tres días sin saber absolutamente nada de él, me di cuenta de que jamás lo volvería a ver. Simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Una semana después del acontecimiento, mi abuela convocó a una junta de consejo de nuestra legión de hechiceros. Había algo importante que decir.

Esas reuniones se me hacían de lo más aburridas. Siempre eran muy secos, no había nada de que reírse, además de que últimamente que nuestra situación con los vampiros se había vuelto critica. O atacábamos o nos atacaban, así de simple.

Me pase en blanco todo el tiempo de la reunión, sin hablar, sin escuchar, hasta que una frase se coló por mis oídos taladrando mi alma, mi corazón y mi espíritu. Levante la vista al escuchar aquello como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, como si hubiera despertado de un letargo y mi corazón se aceleró como tambores. Aquello no podía ser cierto…

— La guerra estallará en unos días, debemos estar preparados—palabras reveladoras, crueles para mi corazón.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grite yo angustiada. Todos voltearon a verme como si me desconocieran. Se habían enterado de la situación completamente y por supuesto, sabían lo que se fraguaba en mi mente y en mi inquieta alma.

— Sí—mi abuela me miro con severidad, acallándome con la mirada—. Debemos destruirlos, a todos.

— Pero…—intente decir, sin embargo ¿Qué podía decir en defensa de ellos? ¿Qué no todos eran malos? ¿Qué podíamos hacernos amigos? No podía decir eso. Además me di cuenta de algo crucial en mi existencia… si Jasper estaba vivo, alguna de las personas que estaban allí lo mataría. Podría ser mi abuela, podría ser mi amiga Tanya o… o quizá sería yo.

— Pero nada—dijo mi abuela, probablemente adivinando mis pensamientos—. Es eso o morir.

La mire con terror en mi expresión. Aquello que estaba diciendo, su expresión fría y natural al hablar de matar…

No podía ser verdad.

…

Las siguientes semanas fueron insoportables. Durante las tardes entrenaba duro para la batalla, durante las mañanas iba a la escuela y durante las noches lloraba. No soportaba la idea de que alguno de mis amigos, de que alguno de mis hermanos -pues nos unía la sangre de hechicero- asesinara a mi gran amor. Mucho menos soportaba la idea de ser yo quien lo hiciera. ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué… porque…?

Nunca renegaba de mis poderes, pero aquellas noches desee nunca haberlo tenido, nunca haber nacido bajo la estrella de la hechicería, nunca haber sido hechicera. Siempre me había enorgullecido de ser especial. Una entre mil, decía mi mama. Pero en aquellos días en los que sentía que aquellos poderes solo me alejaban de mi gran amor, deseaba nunca haberlos tenido. Deseaba ser una de las chicas normales, que solo se preocupan por cómo se ven. Que no tienen que enfrentar una batalla mortal entre dos seres que o deberían existir.

Una mañana mi abuela nos convocó para informarnos que el siguiente sábado sería la batalla contra los vampiros. Para mostrarnos la estrategia de combate y darnos instrucciones a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Nuestras posiciones.

— No, yo no pelearé—dije decidida. No quería hacerlo, no si representaba la posibilidad de tener que matar a Jasper.

— Tienes que pelear—dijo mi abuela con severidad—. Si no lo haces, le estas dando la espalda a tu sangre.

Me quede congelada en el acto. Le estaría dando la espalda a mis hermanos, a la gente con la que crecí. Eso tampoco era una opción para mí. No podía olvidarme de las personas que me vieron crecer, que me enseñaron lo sabía. Todo lo que era, era gracias a ellos, a mi abuela, a mi familia, a mis amigos hechiceros. No tenía opción, tenía que luchar.

Una noche antes de la batalla soñé a mi prima, Rosalie. Ella había desaparecido hacia tiempo atrás, yo era demasiado pequeña cuando eso pasó. No recordaba nada de ella, solo su rostro por algunas fotos que había encontrado tiempo después. Pero en aquella noche, los recuerdos fluyeron a través de mi mente.

Soñé a mi prima Rose, una chica rubia que en aquel momento tenía mi edad, diecisiete años. Era muy hermosa, poseía un par de ojos azules que resultaban hipnóticos y encantadores. Recordé las muchas visitas de pretendientes a la casa de mi abuela, y ella rechazándolos uno a uno.

Pero también tuve un recuerdo, supongo de la noche que se fue. Ella estaba sentada en la sala, mi abuela la miraba con severidad y mi tía también. Ella lloraba y escondía su rostro entre sus manos, su cabello caía por ambos lados de la cara cubriéndola por completo. Mi abuela levanto la mano y señalo hacia la puerta, entonces mi prima levanto el rostro y la miro sorprendida. Yo estaba mirando desde las escaleras y entendí ese gesto. Rosalie se levanto del sofá y caminó con la cabeza gacha, musito un "Lo lamento" y se fue.

Me desperté confundida y por un momento no entendí donde estaba. Entonces me ubique y supe que aquel día era el decisivo en mi existencia. ¿Qué era lo que significaba que recordara a mi prima precisamente esa noche? No estaba segura. Pero claro, en este momento para mí todo era incierto.

…

Juro que si hubiera podido ponerle música a cada momento de mi vida, este tendría algo demasiado estridente. Me encontraba en un gran claro, al lado de todas las personas que compartían mi poder. Era el momento de la verdad.

Tenía miedo. En el aire se respiraba angustia, se respiraba terror y un destino de sangre.

A lo lejos divise entre la niebla el grupo de vampiros acercándose con paso veloz y cauteloso. Sentí como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí, entre ellos debía venir Jasper y si no, significaba que estaba muerto. Ellos se detuvieron a unos cinco metros de nosotros. En las filas lo vi. Era él, estaba… herido.

Al parecer lo habían torturado. Pues en su rostro había muchas cicatrices que parecían recientes, cicatrices que yo no conocía antes, pero era él y yo me encontraba a solo cinco metros de mi gran amor y sin poder hacer nada. Según lo que yo sabía entre los vampiros las torturas eran muy naturales. Era su manera de mantenerse unidos entre sí. Sentí que la sangre me hervía y que se me subía a la cabeza. Sentí una ira inmensa que me costó mantener controlada. No quería ser yo la que diera inicio a la batalla.

Mire a Jasper insistentemente, busque su mirada, él me miro y nuestros ojos se cruzaron en un silencio doloroso. Él me miro con tanto dolor, el mismo que yo llevaba en el alma. Nuestros corazones estaban unidos, pero nuestras vidas separadas por nuestra naturaleza. Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que yo sentía, la angustia, el dolor, la tristeza.

Mire de reojo toda la línea enemiga, intentando analizar todo. Mis oídos se sellaron y deje de escuchar a todo el mundo, solo existíamos yo y este momento. Este momento en el que no sabía si salir corriendo de allí y llevarme a Jasper conmigo o quedarme a pelear.

No escuche las amenazas y los insultos que se dedicaban unos a otros mi abuela y el vampiro que los lideraba. Solo sentí el momento en el que la batalla había estallado. Como el sonido de algo que al caer se fractura, así fue como mis piernas reaccionaron por si solas y comenzó el final.

Eche a correr y me decidí a usar mis poderes para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Me lancé entre las filas enemigas con decisión y comencé a atacar a cuanto vampiro se me ponía enfrente. No entendía porque teníamos que hacer esto, me dolía en el alma. Una parte de mi me decía que los aniquilara a todos, que no dejara ni uno en pie, que era por mi raza, por mi gente. Pero otra parte de mi me pedía que buscara a Jasper, que lo tomara de la mano y le pidiera que huyéramos los dos pronto. Me debatía entre ambas opciones a la vez que golpeaba con bolas de fuego a los vampiros y me protegía con hechizos.

Entonces una mano fría me tomo por la muñeca y me arrastró a través del campo. Me intenté zafar, pero ¿Cómo? Este vampiro tenía una fuerza desastrosa, un poder que anulaba el mío. No lo entendía. No podía hacer nada, mis poderes estaban anulados. No podía defenderme ni huir. Pensé que era mi final.

Me llevo a un rincón apartado del campo de batalla, pensé que quería beber mi sangre sin interrupciones, así que tenía cerrados los ojos. Pero entonces me ataco mi orgullo y decidí que si moría, moriría de pie. Los abrí y clave mi mirada en la de aquel vampiro, cuando por fin pude mirarlo el alma se me fue a los pies. ¡Santo Cielo! Se trataba de mi prima.

— ¡¿Rosalie?! —grite sorprendida. Ella siempre había sido una belleza despampanante. La última vez que la había visto su cabello rubio le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos eran azules, distintos de estos orbes verdes que me descolocaron. Pero era ella.

— Alice tienes que irte de aquí—me dijo.

— ¿Tu de donde saliste? —le grite asustada—. Nos dijeron que te habías fugado con tu novio—recordé de repente.

— En parte fue cierto—dijo mirando el suelo apenada—. Mi novio era vampiro, Alice. Me transforme hace años. Tenía que hacerlo, me abrían alejado de él.

— ¿¡Cómo!?—grite sorprendida. Ella había corrido la misma suerte que yo, pero había tomado una decisión completamente distinta.

— Así es. Alice, eras muy pequeña, pero siempre fuiste mi prima favorita. Se lo que ha pasado, así que no puedo negarte que estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo. Tienes que irte de aquí ahora, solo así podremos detener esto.

Yo estaba alucinada con este reencuentro cuando me percaté de que Jasper llego a mi lado.

— Alice ¿estás bien? —me pregunto con sincera preocupación.

— Si—dije. Pero quería seguir hablando con ella.

— Listo, Jasper. Te la dejo.

— ¿Qué? —repliqué.

— Debo ir con Emmett y entre ambos detener esta locura—dijo.

— Pero… — No entendía como ella detendría la batalla, deseaba ser parte de eso, no huir.

— Jasper, llévatela de aquí. No te preocupes Alice, todo estará bien.

Rosalie se fue y Jasper me tomo en brazos llevándome lejos de allí. Pataleé y grite en un primer momento, luego me aferre a él y me permití llorar.

Durante el camino la clarividencia se hizo presente en mí. Entendí el porqué de la decisión de Rosalie y me di cuenta de que ahora estaba a tiempo de tomarla yo también. Llegamos a una casa abandonada, en ese momento yo ya estaba cien por ciento decidida de lo que quería. Apenas nos encerramos en una habitación lo mire a los ojos y le dije.

— ¡Transfórmame!

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Transfórmame, Jasper. Quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad, quiero que sea como mi prima. Como Rosalie, yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Qué más da ahora? ¡Transfórmame!

— ¿Estás segura? — me miro a los ojos con persuasión.

— Si, y hazlo ya—dije temiendo que mi resolución se acabara al ver en sus ojos. No podía permitírmelo, no podía rendirme ahora. Debía hacerlo por él y por mí. Cerré los ojos y pegue mi rostro a su pecho abrazándome a él, llenándome de su esencia, de su presencia. Temía que de pronto desapareciera y me volviera a quedar sola.

Lo mire a los ojos una vez más, suplicándole con la mirada. Él me miro fijamente y una gota de sangre resbaló por su mejilla. Ellos lloran sangre, eso me habían dicho alguna vez. Jasper lloraba, en ese momento lloraba.

— Bien, lo hare—me dijo secando la sangre que corría por su piel. Se acerco a mí con paso vacilante y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. Se inclinó hasta mí y sus labios rozaron mi garganta. Sentí su aliento frio en mi piel y me estremecí.

— Te dolerá— dijo él—. Lo siento.

Entonces sus dientes cortaron mi piel…

El dolor me invadió al instante, era un dolor terrible, pero me aferre a un pensamiento durante el tiempo que duro esa tortura "En el dolor hay sanación"

Sentí la mano de Jasper y escuche su voz junto a mí todo el tiempo, tratando de calmarme. Su mano tocaba mi frente, mi mejilla y tomaba mi mano y yo me aferraba al sonido de su voz y a la sensación de su piel para soportar.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! :$ Que verguenza con ustedes desaparecer tanto tiempo, y volver solo con el final de Blood Essence, se merecen uan disculpa enorme y espero poder compensarlos pronto, pero no se cuanto tiempo me tome escribir el siguiente capitulo de LDA y el de DVUMA, alguno de los dos terminare primero, pero Klau se metio a clases de esgrima antigua y tengo muy ocupadas las tardes y las mañanas :P Asi que no se como le hare, eso y que mi inspiracion decidio salir de viaje. Pero bueno, hare todo lo posible por volver pronto por aqui. Agradecere sus reviews en este final tan lindo *-* (a mi me gusto) y el epilogo lo subire en un par de dias ¡LO PROMETO!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D **_


	4. Epílogo Eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es regalo de una musa que se fue de vacaciones, no invito y volvió para no dejarme dormir.**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Abrí los ojos sintiendo como el dolor abandonaba mi cuerpo y lo reemplazaba la fuerza, una nueva fuerza que me hacía sentir muy bien. No sabía qué era lo que había cambiado en mí, pero me sentía tan bien. Sentí que en mi cuerpo corría un poder indescriptible, inmejorable.

Me encontraba tumbada en un sofá dentro de la misma casa abandonada en la que me había desvanecido durante mi transformación. Entonces mire a Jasper y él me sonrió.

— Estás preciosa—me dijo. Me levante del sofá, junto a él había un espejo enorme de marco dorado. Me mire en él y lo primero que vi mis fueron mis ojos de un color verde intenso, nunca había visto nada igual. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que a mi lado no estaba solo Jasper. Se encontraban con nosotros mi prima Rosalie abrazada a un vampiro grande y fuerte que me intimido de inmediato.

— Alice, él es Emmett. Mi esposo—me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras por parte de mi prima. Entonces vi los dos anillos en sus manos. Era grato saber que mi prima había encontrado la felicidad. Cuando observé con más atención a Emmett me di cuenta de que en realidad no parecía tan malo, tenía una cara de niño inquieto que me dio risa.

— No has perdido tus poderes, se han vuelto más fuertes—me dijo Rose—. Así pasó conmigo.

Entonces mire mis manos preguntándome si era cierto. ¿Mis poderes se intensificarían? ¿Eso podía ocurrir? ¿Sería por eso que Rose anuló todo mi poder en el campo de batalla? Intenté un hechizo que siempre me costó mucho y funcionó inmediatamente. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con esa fuerza nueva en mí.

…

…

…

Tres días después me presente en casa de mi abuela. No podía desaparecer así de la vida de mi familia. Rosalie fue conmigo, ambas teníamos que hablar con ella. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que me pudiera decir… o hacer.

Nos recibió con una mirada dura y vacía. Mi temor se hizo más grande al verla así. Nunca había querido decepcionarla, pero en ese momento había entendido que no podía sacrificar mi vida entera por los demás. Yo también merecía ser feliz. Y lo era…

Pareció no mirarme a mí. Su mirada estaba fija en Rosalie, su nieta más grande, la mimada y la primera que le había dado la espalda.

No nos hablo, con la mirada nos dijo todo. No nos haría nada, pero no nos aceptaba. Ella era demasiado dura, demasiado necia y fría. Nos fuimos de allí unos minutos después. Llore.

Llorar sangre era extraño, triste y doloroso. Cada lagrima me dolía como si fuera de acido, pero no me importo. Lloré.

Jasper estuvo a mi lado y se quedo conmigo hasta que el frio y la dureza con que mi abuela me había herido desaparecieron con su cariño y su calidez. ¿No era una ironía que él, que era frio me pudiera dar tanto calor? ¿No es una ironía que mi abuela, siendo físicamente cálida, me hubiera llenado de nieve el corazón?

Aquella noche partimos. Nos fuimos a una ciudad lejana de allí. Nada me quedaba en esa ciudad.

De eso hace ya cincuenta años, pero aun me parece que fue ayer. Me cuesta trabajo a veces asimilar lo mucho que ha pasado el tiempo y lo poco que ha repercutido en mi. Sigo siendo la misma joven físicamente, sin embargo mi vida ha cambiado mucho. Vi cosas que jamás llegue a imaginar que vería. Conocí muchas personas y lugares que nunca creí serian posibles de ver para mí. Jasper siempre ha estado a mi lado y no pensamos alejarnos nunca el uno del otro, nos necesitamos mutuamente como un humano el aire para vivir.

Han pasado cincuenta años de que unos ojos verdes se cruzaron en mi camino, ahora todo es distinto, pero sé que esos ojos verdes seguirán para siempre conmigo.

Por el amor y la Esencia de Sangre.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_**Hola, espero que le haya gustado a alguien este final. Si es que queda alguien mas leyéndome por alli. Este mes fue una locura para mi, entre el teatro, la esgrima antigua y mis ocupaciones no tenia tiempo de prender la computadora mas que dos o tres minutos diarios u.u' **_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y avisándoles que mi musa esta a todo lo que da, por lo que habrá mucho que leer en estos diez días que me quedan de vacaciones. Comenzare con Amor de Pelicula y seguiré con Vivir una Nueva Vida. Tambien estare comenzando pronto un que me ha gustado mucho como va quedando, solo que esta vez me saldre de los personajes que comunmente uso (Jalice) y sacare mi lado otaku n.n Sera de dos personajes de DN Angel; Rika Harada y Dark Mousy. Espero que a alguien le guste por aqui el anime y me lea esa nueva locurilla mia. **_

_**Bueno me despido. Nos leemos muuuy pronto. **_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
